New Variation Shining Star debut
by A Heavy Dreamer
Summary: A story about four little girls that went to Korea to be an entertainers!  They will do their debute now. My first FF, reviews will be so good to me.


_Well, this is my first FanFiction! So, please, please, don't be harsh!_

_And reviews would be so good to me. :) Enjoy it!_

* * *

Wangi kue cokelat sudah merebak ke seluruh ruangan. Sesekali terdengar suara dentingan loyang-loyang kue. Tapi keempat gadis yang berada di dapur siang itu tetap tertawa renyah, mata mereka yang gelap sampai berair dan masing-masing dari mereka sudah mulai sakit perut. Terdapat tepung di tiap wajah para gadis tersebut, terlihat seperti mereka sudah bekerja begitu keras untuk sebuah kue cokelat. Tapi toh, mereka gembira.

Gadis mungil yang sedang membereskan loyang-loyang yang belum dicuci sekarang mulai tergelak lagi mendengar ocehan dari temannya yang jangkung, sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmati siang itu. Dan gadis dengan kerudung putih mulai melemparkan tepung terigu. Ini artinya perang. Ada jeritan kecil khas perempuan terdengar, salah satu dari mereka sudah bersembunyi di bawah meja, saat _oven_ mengeluarkan bunyi _ting_ pelan dan itu berarti kue buatan mereka sudah matang.

"Biar aku yang bawa," ujar gadis berkulit pucat yang bersembunyi di bawah meja tadi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dengan hati-hati, melangkah pelan ke arah _oven_ dan membukanya. Wangi dari kue cokelat makin tercium. "Wangi sekali. Berani bertaruh kuenya enak."

"Kami harap," kata gadis mungil tadi, sekarang ia menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan, menyebabkan derit pelan dari kursi kayu tersebut, disusul dengan yang lain. Mereka semua duduk di kursi masing-masing sementara gadis berkulit pucat tadi memindahkan kue cokelat yang sudah matang ke sebuah piring cantik, dan membawa sebilah pisau, lalu mengantarkan kue tersebut ke meja makan sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kue bikinan kita sudah selesai! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Baru mencium wanginya saja sudah menerbitkan air liurku!" kata gadis berkerudung tadi, matanya sudah berbinar.

"Lebay," ujar gadis mungil, memutar bola matanya, lalu sama-sama nyengir.

"Sudah, yang penting kita nikmati saja kue ini, sebelum—"

Tok, tok!

"Baru saja dibicarakan! Sudah ada yang mengganggu lagi. Padahal kita baru gabung dengan AHD Entertainment dan belum memulai debut, tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu langsung membuka pintunya saja, eh?" tanya si gadis mungil tadi, memotong pembicaraan gadis jangkung.

Gadis jangkung tadi beranjak dari kursinya, mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintu, dan hampir tersedak karenanya. Dia langsung tak bisa diam, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya copot, membuat teman-temannya mengangkat alis, heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis berkulit pucat tadi.

"Ada manajer!"

"Hah?" Gadis berkulit pucat tadi kaget bukan main. Apartemen mereka benar-benar berantakan, dan sekarang manajer mereka, Park Woo Bin, yang luar biasa cekatan dan disiplin datang ke apartemen mereka? Bagaimana mereka bisa menjelaskan ini semua?

Suara ketukan di pintu semakin keras, agaknya Manajer Park mulai kesal, sementara kini gadis-gadis yang terdiri dari 14 tahun dan 12 tahun itu semakin cemas, apakah mereka harus membukanya atau tidak. Sampai sebuah suara mengatakan bahwa mereka seharusnya membuka pintu. Akhirnya para gadis dengan berat setuju. Gadis jangkung tadi membuka pintunya, nyengir lebar yang dipaksakan.

"_Halo... Manajer_," bisiknya, pelan.

"_Kalian akan mulai debut minggu depan_!" Park Woo Bin, dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar dari loyang kue yang berserakan, menyambut gadis-gadis yang kelewat aneh untuk usianya itu. Kelihatan sekali rasanya bahwa manajer mereka hampir terlonjak saking gembiranya.

"_Apa? Kami? Debut?_" Gadis mungil tadi menganga, sepertinya hanya dia saja yang sanggup bicara, karena yang lain masing menganga sepenuh hati.

"_Ya, ya, ya. Kalian! Debut! Setelah seminggu ini bekerja keras, akhirnya ada hasilnya juga_!" Woo Bin terlihat amat sangat tidak sabar, sementara gadis berkulit pucat sudah mulai menampilkan gerakan ancang-ancang, bersiap-siap untuk melompat. Gadis jangkung sudah menari-nari tidak keruan, membuat Woo Bin nyengir lebih lebar lagi, dan sekarang matanya sudah tinggal segaris.

"_ASTAGA_!_ INI YANG KUTUNGGU-TUNGGU_!" pekik gadis dengan kerudung itu, sekarang ikut-ikutan menari-nari aneh bersama gadis jangkung.

"_Dan, anak-anak_," mendadak suara Woo Bin terdengar lebih dingin, dan mereka menghentikan kegiatan bersuka ria, takut-takut bahwa manajer mereka sadar bahwa apartemen mereka berantakan sekali, "_kalian akan memulai debut bersama SHINee_."

Mereka—dengan mulut terbuka dengan lebar—mulai nyengir luar biasa bahagia. Benar-benar mimpi menjadi kenyataan! NVSS—SHINee—debut! Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka mendapatkan kepuasan sendiri, meyakini bahwa kerja kerasnya selama enam bulan di Indonesia mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal.

"_Kalian harus latihan nanti siang bersama SHINee, dan aku akan menjemput kalian pukul dua siang. Dan makan yang benar, oke? Aku harus pergi lagi—banyak yang harus dipersiapkan untuk debut artis kebanggaan! Bye bye, anak-anak_."

Park Woo Bin, dengan cengiran yang sebesar semangka sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan mereka—yang masing nyengir kelewat lebar—benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lalu mereka saling bertatapan, membuat satu sama lain kesilauan karena gigi mereka yang berkilau terlihat. Dan mendadak, mereka masing-masing menari-nari ke sekeliling ruangan.

"SHINee! Debut! Astaga, sekarang kita bisa tersenyum sombong pada orang-orang aneh yang bilang kita tidak bisa melakukannya!" pekik si gadis pucat, dilanjutin oleh anggukan antusias dari yang lainnya.

"KITA BISA BERTEMU SHINEE! EYAAAAY!" Gadis jangkung tadi sudah terlonjak sekarang, ditemani oleh gadis berkerudung.

Bisa dilihat betapa bersemangat dan puasnya mereka mendengar berita baik tersebut? NVSS, atau New Variation Shining Star, yang mereka buat secara _random_ di suatu hari yang panas di Indonesia enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang sudah hampir mencapai debutnya di Korea Selatan. Sebulan berada di Korea berlatih _dance_ dan vokal rupanya tidak begitu sulit, apalagi untuk keempat gadis yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan _dance-dance_ yang disuguhkan di video klip artis-artis Korea Selatan yang memang meracuni otak mereka.

Seperti misalnya, gadis berkerudung itu. Dia adalah_ leader_ dari mereka semua. Dia yang mencetuskan ide untuk membentuk sebuah grup musik macam SHINee, yang akhirnya menjadi_ role model _mereka dalam menjalani rintangan untuk menjadi artis di Korea Selatan. Nama gadis berkerudung itu adalah Arina, atau Kim Heeyeon. Predikatnya di dalam NVSS ini selain sebagai _leader_, adalah _rapper_ dan _main vocal_. Juga nama panggilannya adalah Japanese Sparkling Leader. Tipikal gadis ceria yang hiperaktif, dan nyengir sepanjang hari.

Lalu ada juga gadis berkulit pucat tadi. Namanya Nadia, atau Lee Hyorim. Suaranya cukup menjanjikan untuknya diangkat menjadi_ lead vocal_ dan _sub dancer_. Dia memang agak kurang dalam _dance_, tapi suaranya cukup memikat beberapa orang. Dan juga panggilannya adalah England Sound Princess. Gadis yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam juga, dan juga benar-benar selalu ingin tahu.

Dan ada lagi Masita, atau Choi Min Ri, gadis jangkung dengan surai lebat dan panjang. Dia lebih kalem dari yang lain, dan manis sekali. Gerakannya lentur dan bagus—tidak heran bahwa dia menjadi_ lead dancer_, dan juga _rapper_. Dia biasa dijuluki dengan Korean Dancing Fairy, dan juga cengirannya yang bersemangat menjadikan dia anggota NVSS yang paling bersemangat.

Dan terakhir adalah Denon, atau Cho Hyun Ah. Dia adalah yang termuda diantara yang lainnya, karena itu dia dipanggil Hyunnie—panggilan untuk yang paling bungsu. Dia dijuliki dengan Korean Dazzling Dancer, mungkin karena kehebatannya yang lebih pada bagian _dance_, dan juga vokalnya yang di atas rata-rata. Dia juga gadis yang bersemangat, dan baik seperti yang lainnya.

Mereka berempat, dengan keyakinan yang kuat dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mulai melangkah maju dan mengambil langkah menjadi _entertainer_ di Korea Selatan yang rata-rata penduduknya sangat keren. Dan di negara maju itulah, mereka harus menerima segalanya yang terjadi pada mereka. Selama mereka selalu bersama dan tersenyum, semua halangan pasti akan dilalui dengan mudahnya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang mereka tanamkan dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

"Debut dengan SHINee, Rin! Bisa dibayangkan gimana asyiknya berada di satu ruangan bersama mereka?" gumam Nadia setelah duduk manis di kursinya tadi. Dia menatap kue bolunya, tapi mendadak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Bisa banget," pekik Arina, mengambil loyang besar yang menghalangi jalannya, dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas konter di dapur. "Mimpi yang jadi kenyataan!"

"Benar sekali!" timpal Denon, pandangannya masih kemana saja, kentara sekali dia sedang berkhayal soal SHINee.

"Rasanya dunia mendadak indah sekali ya!" komentar Masita, nyengir manis.

Siapa yang tidak mau debut bersama artis favorit? Mereka berempat akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk debut bersama mereka, dan ini adalah kesempatan yang cukup langka mengingat betapa padatnya jadwal sang artis favorit. Tapi ternyata, keajaiban memang benar-benar ada. Dan mereka akan bertemu, bahkan mungkin mengobrol banyak hal bersama idola mereka, SHINee.

SHINee adalah grup musik yang terdiri dari lima orang, yaitu Kim Jonghyun atau Jonghyun sebagai _lead vocal_, Kim Kibum atau Key sebagai _sub vocal_ dan_ rapper_, Lee Taemin atau Taemin sebagai_ lead dancer_, Choi Minho atau Minho sebagai _rapper_, dan Lee Jinki atau Onew sebagai_ leader_. Dan NVSS, masing-masing mempunyai _bias_ sendiri di grup musik SHINee itu. Arina menyukai Key, Nadia mengidolai Taemin, Masita memuja Minho, dan Denon jatuh cinta pada Taemin juga.

Dan kalau dunia mengizinkan mereka untuk bertemu dengan para idola akhirnya, mereka sepertinya mau repot-repot mempersiapkan diri dari mulai penampilan, sampai topik pembicaraan yang mungkin akan diangkat saat mereka bertemu SHINee siang ini untuk latihan bersama. Bahkan gadis bernama Nadia itu sempat berakting di depan cermin, membuat Arina tergelak.

"Aku oke, tidak?" tanya Masita pada teman-teman seperjuangannya. Mereka bertiga mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan bahwa Masita terlihat manis seperti biasanya.

"Pakai apa saja juga nanti akhir-akhirnya pakai _training_ dan kaus lagi," gumam Denon. "Soalnya kita 'kan mau latihan bareng SHINee, bukannya jalan-jalan."

"Betul sekali," kata Arina. "Jadi mending sekarang kita pakai apa saja, dan jangan lupa bawa bekal kaus dan _training_, dan sepatu keds kita. Minumnya pasti sudah disediakan di sana 'kan?"

"Pasti sudah. Memang, kita bakal latihan dimana?" tanya Nadia.

"A-aku enggak tahu," kata Arina sambil nyengir. "Manajer pasti tahu, dia 'kan yang mau menjemput kita."

"Mungkin di tempat SHINee biasa latihan!" kata Masita dengan mata berbinar, membuat teman-temannya hanya manggut-manggut tanda mempertimbangkan.

"Eh, sudah pukul sebelas! Makan kue bolunya dulu, yuk, atau mau makan siang saja langsung?" tanya Denon, setelah mengerlingkan matanya pada jam yang menggantung dengan manis di dinding.

"Langsung makan saja," usul Nadia. "Lalu kita makan bolunya sebagai pencuci mulut."

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk segera memasak nasi goreng buatan sendiri, dengan bahan seadanya yang tergeletak di kulkas hasil mereka berbelanja bulanan dua hari yang lalu. Gadis-gadis kecil itu juga belum bisa dibilang tipikal gadis mandiri dan dewasa, mengingat tiga diantara mereka masih berumur 14 tahun dan satunya lagi baru menginjak umur 12 tahun. Ya, tapi rupanya mereka tetap masih terlalu bersemangat dan nekat terbang ke Korea Selatan dan tinggal berempat di apartemen yang cukup bisa dibilang nyaman dan aman.

Setelah menyantap nasi goreng yang cukup lezat dan kue bolu sebagai pencuci mulutnya, mereka memutuskan untuk membereskan apartemen yang masih berantakan gara-gara kekacauan pada saat sedang membuat kue bolu yang mereka buat. Mereka harus buru-buru melakukannya, mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi manajer mereka akan menjemput dan kalau dia mendapati apartemennya seperti kapal yang habis diterkam badai, maka bisa-bisa mereka berempat dicerca habis-habisan selama empat jam.

Loyang-loyang kue sudah dicuci bersih dan ditempatkan di tempatnya semula, dan tepung-tepung yang berserakan sudah dibersihkan, dan dapur sudah bersih seperti semula. Segera mereka mengganti pakaian, dan membawa kaus dan _training_ mereka, tak lupa sepatu keds-nya. Mereka masing-masing sampai harus mengecek tiga kali berturut-turut sampai yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dan Nadia pun masih sempat berakting di depan cermin, untuk mengatasi kemungkinan dirinya mendadak _speechless_ di depan Taemin.

Tok, tok!

"Ah, itu pasti manajer! Sudah pukul dua, jadi pasti dia!" ujar Arina bersemangat, dan sekarang melangkah ke arah pintu dan segera membuka pintunya. Dan pikirannya tidak meleset, itu adalah manajer mereka yang disiplin sekali.

"_Sudah siap, anak-anak_?_ Kita harus segera pergi, para personil SHINee sudah menunggu_!" ujar Woo Bin bersemangat, lagi-lagi lupa mengucapkan salam.

Tapi anak-anak pun tidak menggubris ketidaksopanan sang manajer yang terlalu antusias, karena mereka lebih mementingkan 'bertemu personil SHINee dan berlatih bersama mereka' ketimbang salam yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Woo Bin. Sambil menjinjing tas ransel masing-masing, mereka berjalan keluar apartemen dengan langkah yang menandakan bahwa mereka senang sekali. Woo Bin menunggu keempat anak itu untuk keluar, dan langsung menutup pintu apartemen rapat-rapat, dan mengantungkan kunci apartemen yang hendak dititipkan kepada respsionis di bawah.

Dan dengan patuh mereka berempat turun dari lantai sepuluh ke parkiran apartemen, dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Dalam hati mereka benar-benar sudah tidak sabar. Siapa yang bakal sabar sementara sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan idola mereka? Tidak ada yang bakal sabar!

Dengan cengiran yang lebih menyilaukan dari matahari siang itu, mereka menelurusi jalan-jalan yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lewati. Yah, anak-anak itu tidak pernah pergi jauh-jauh dari apartemen mereka. Selama seminggu di Korea, mereka baru pergi ke swalayan terdekat dan tempat dimana mereka latihan, yang jaraknya hanya dua kilometer dari apartemen.

Tiga puluh menit berada di dalam mobil sambil bersenandung ceria, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. _Korean Superstar Training Center_*—atau begitulah kira-kira tulisan besar-besar yang terdapat di atap bangunan tersebut. Bangunannya terdiri dari empat lantai, dan di sana terdengar alunan musik _beat_ yang biasa dipakai oleh artis-artis Korea untuk berlatih. Mereka mendadak bergidik kegirangan, dan Woo Bin langsung menuntun mereka masuk ke dalam gedung besar itu.

Di dalam mereka bahkan langsung hampir tersedak gara-gara hampir bertabrakan dengan personil-personil f(x) yang sedang menunggu giliran mereka menggunakan ruangan nomor 10 di lantai 2 untuk segera berlatih dalam _single_ terbarunya. Dan Arina, yang hampir menyapa mereka dengan tangan dilambaikan dan cengiran kuda, langsung diseret oleh Woo Bin dan berhenti di resepsionis.

"_Permisi_," ujar Woo Bin, "_kami sudah membuat jadwal bersama SHINee, pukul tiga siang. Oh, ini bukti pembayarannya_"—Woo Bin memberikan secarik kertas pada perempuan dengan senyum permen—"_dan apakah mereka sudah berada di sini_?"

"_Park Woo Bin, ruang nomor 15, hm_?" kata perempuan itu sembari membaca secarik kertas, dan lalu senyum permennya mendadak jauh lebih manis lagi. "_Tentu, Tuan. Ruang nomor 15 berada di lantai tiga, dan ya, SHINee sudah berada di atas lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu_."

"_Terima kasih_," kata Woo Bin, dan cepat-cepat menuntun keempat anak yang masih menganga lebar dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Si perempuan tadi masih tersenyum setelah menunjukkan _lift _yang akan mengantar mereka ke ruang 15 di lantai tiga.

Mereka buru-buru masuk ke dalam _lift_, dan Woo Bin memencet tombol berwarna silver yang menampakkan nomor 3, dan _lift_ langsung bergerak ke atas. Jantung anak-anak tersebut berdegup kencang, mereka bahkan berpendapat bahwa suara degup jantung mereka bisa mengalahkan derik _lift_ tersebut. Setelah terdengar bunyi _ting_, dan disusul dengan terbukanya pintu _lift_, mereka melanjutkan berjalan ke arah kanan dan mendapati pintu besar dengan angka 15 tertera di depannya.

"_Nah, di sinilah ruangannya, anak-anak_," senyum Woo Bin. "_Kalian gugup, eh_?"

"_Pastinya_," kata Nadia dengan wajah pucat. Dia benar-benar kegirangan dan bisa dipastikan jantungnya semakin lama semakin berdegup kencang, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Woo Bin tergelak sebentar, dan lalu dia langsung membuka pintu gelap itu. Mereka berempat memandang ke dalamnya. Dan mereka yakin bahwa itu adalah salah satu pemandangan indah yang pernah mereka lihat—sebuah ruangan besar dengan cermin raksasa yang menutupi setengah ruangan, dan cahaya yang benar-benar memikat, dan lagu yang berlayar di udara. Dan yang lebih membuat anak-anak itu rela terjun ke jurang adalah, SHINee berada di sana.

Napas keempat gadis itu langsung tercekat. Masita sempat mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya Denon menarik lengannya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Woo Bin dengan gemas mendorong mereka satu persatu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dan bertemu dengan SHINee secara langsung. Setelah beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, akhirnya personil SHINee yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan mereka di lagu Juliette menyadari kehadiran mereka berlima.

"_Oh_! _Kalian NVSS_,_ ya_?" tanya Taemin yang pertama kali melihat, dan membuat yang lainnya ikut menghentikan gerakan _dance_-nya.

"_I-iya_," kata Nadia sambil mengangguk gugup. Nyata sekali bahwa dia benar-benar _nervous_ berhadapan dengan idolanya langsung.

"_Yang bakal debut bersama kami, 'kan_?" ujar Minho sambil tersenyum bak pangeran tampan, membuat Masita terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"_Yep. Dan saya manajer mereka, Park Woo Bin_," kata Woo Bin, menangani kegugupan yang terjadi diantara mereka sembari tersenyum, dan lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit dan berbisik supaya hanya keempat anak kegirangan itu yang bisa mendengar. "_Kenalkan diri kalian, ayo_." Dan lalu nyengir lagi, Woo Bin mengisyaratkan bahwa dia akan duduk dan menonton bersama manajer SHINee.

"_Jadi... kami SHINee_," senyum Onew. "_Dan kalian NVSS, tentu saja. Dan bisa perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing_?"

"_Aku Denon. Ka-kalian bsia memanggilku Hyun Ah_," sambar Denon buru-buru, dan lalu nyengir lebar. "_Aku sebagai _main dancer _dan _sub vocal."

"_Arina... bisa dipanggil Heeyeon. Aku _leader, _sekaligus _rapper _dan _main vocal," kata Arina menyusul, matanya memandang Key yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_Namaku Masita, atau Min Ri. Oh, dan aku adalah_ lead dancer _dan_ rapper," kata Masita dengan senyum manisnya, mencoba bersikap tidak gugup.

"_Aku Nadia, atau Hyorim. Dan aku sebagai_ lead vocal _dan _sub dancer," ujar Nadia sambil menatap Taemin yang nyengir kepadanya.

"_Yah, karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, mungkin kalian juga mau mendengar kami memperkenalkan diri_?" tawar Jonghyun. "_Aku Jonghyun, dia Taemin, lalu ini Key, dan ini Minho, dan yang terakhir Onew_."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, membuat keempat anak itu mendadak tidak mau mencuci tangannya lain. Dan lalu, Taemin mengangkat topik setelah adanya jeda di antara mereka.

"_Aku dengar, kalian mengidolai kami, ya_?" kata Taemin, setengah tergelak. Dan Nadia rupanya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengobrol dengan Taemin.

"_Ya! Sangat! Maksudku, sampai-sampai kita pakai nama keluarga kalian di nama kami_!" pekik Nadia dengan cengiran sepenuh hati. "_Seperti aku, misalnya, namaku Lee Hyorim, berdasarkan Lee Taemin_"—terlihat semu merah di pipi gadis berkulit pucat itu—"_lalu Kim Heeyeon, soalnya Heeyeon mengidolai Key_"—matanya mengerling pada Arina—"_dan Choi Hyun Ah, dia suka pada Taemin, tapi sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak pakai nama keluargamu_"—Nadia nyengir mendadak pada Denon—"_dan terakhir adalah Choi Min Ri, soalnya dia suka banget Minho_."

"_Whoa, kalian keren dan imut juga_!" puji Onew, membuat keempat gadis itu mendadak mati suri di tempat. Dipuji Onew! Kapan lagi mereka bisa dipuji oleh sang _leader_ SHINee?

"_Kalian lucu, ya_," kata Taemin, sambil terkikik pelan. "_Memang, kalian sebenarnya menganggap kami apa, selain idola_—?"

"_Kakak_!_ Asyik sekali punya kakak seperti kalian pastinya, dan akhirnya kami memikirkan bagaimana kalau menganggap kalian sebagai kakak saja_?" ujar Arina, nyengir lebar.

"_Ah, kalian benar-benar menarik. Kita harus mengobrol lebih banyak nanti_! _Dan_"—Key mengerling, rupanya manajer mereka mau mereka latihan sekarang—"_sepertinya kita harus latihan. Ayo_."

"_Kalian sudah bisa dance apa saja_?" tanya Jonghyun.

"_Macam-macam_," angguk Masita. "_Tapi kalau sudah benar-benar bisa, kebanyakan dari grup SNSD. Seperti misalnya Oh! dan Gee_."

"_Oh, bagus_! _Mungkin kalian bisa segera mendemonstrasikannya, supaya kita bisa mengoreksi dimana letak kesalahan kalian, dan kita berlatih dance hari ini. Soalnya jadwal untuk berlatih vokal besok_," kata Minho.

Dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi lebih dari ekspresi girang, mereka langsung mengganti pakaian menjadi kaus dan _training _khusus untuk latihan _dance_. Denon memasukkan CD lagu Gee dan Oh! ke dalam _tape_, dan perlahan mengalunlah lagu tersebut. Personil SHINee duduk bersama kedua manajer, dan NVSS sudah mempersiapkan diri dan berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing.

Selama kira-kira delapan menit mereka mendemonstrasikan gerakan _dance_ mereka, membuat personil SHINee kagum, dan begitu juga dengan kedua manajer mereka yang sedang menyeruput teh hijau. Berhenti dengan keringat yang bercucuran, mereka mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari sang idola dan manajer, membuat mereka nyengir lagi.

"_Bagus sekali_!" puji Taemin, dan sekarang mereka berlima menghampiri anak-anak perempuan itu. "_Masih kaku di beberapa bagian, tapi ke seluruhan bagus sekali_!"

Cengiran anak-anak itu benar-benar lekat di wajah masing-masing, tak mau hilang. Akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan SHINee, dan bahkan mengobrol, juga berlatih bersama. Selama enam jam penuh mereka berlatih bersama, dan diakhiri dengan keputusan untuk makan malam bersama di restoran yang tak jauh dari gedung tempat mereka latihan.

Dan NVSS yakin sekali, bahwa karir mereka akan melambung tinggi dan lebih dari sekarang ini.

* * *

_(*) Tempat itu buatan saya sendiri, gak tahu beneran ada gak tahu engga. :D_

_Dan omong-omong, percakapan yang di-Italic, itu percakapan bahasa Korea._


End file.
